A Babysitter, Lover and Trouble!
by Akiha x Kakuzu
Summary: Mokuba gets a new babysitter, whom he rather like as a friend. He then noticed that there is some romance going on between his babysitter and his brother. Mokuba love to tease both of them and even pull pranks on them! How will this all work out?


_My 2nd Seto Kaiba x OC fanfiction, sadly I lost the older one so I made a new one simmular to the old one. Which was called ''7 days at the kaiba mansion'' But this time I used an other character, called Gilraën aka Gil for short._

_This chapter **has not been beta-readed yet**, if anyone would like to beta-read it please let me know! :D_

**Summary:** A cleaner changes her Job into a babysitter for Mokuba's sake. Mokuba is quite lonely while his brother is working, and comes home late everynight. So Seto decided to get his little brother a babysitter so he won't be lonely during the day and evening. Mokuba enjoys the company of his new friend. But then noticed there's some romance going on between his brother and his new babysitter. And Mokuba just loves to make fun of them both and tease them a lot, and pulling pranks on them both constandly!

**CHAPTER I**: The new Babysitter.

It's 3 years after the battle city tournament, and Seto continued his work at kaiba corp.

It's 6PM and around this time the cleaners come to work. Seto sat at his Desk writing programs for the next Duel disk invention he's working on for quite a while.

The white haired cleaning girl entered the office and greeted the president friendly. ''I see you're still working, aren't you tired?'' She asked the president while she threw the trash from the trashcan into a large bag.

Seto looked up at the girl. ''I'm fine, i'm far from finished here, so would you mind giving me a cup of coffee?'' he asked the girl. The white haired girl smiled. ''It isn't my job, but sure'' she answered and left to get Seto his coffee.

She worked at Kaiba corp for quite a time and knew the president quite well. She knew he drank his coffee black without suger and such.

She returned with his coffee and placed it at his desk. ''Where is Mokuba isn't he around here?'' She asked him as she continued her cleaning job.

''He's at home, probably'' The president answered. He looked up at her again. ''What do you do during day time?'' He asked her. The girl looked up. ''I work part time, i'm a cleaner in morning and evening and i'm home for around 3 hours during day time why?'' she asked him.

Seto still looked at her and sighted lightly.

''Mokuba seemed to like you, he talked about you quite often how about you quit cleaning and be his babysitter instead?'' Seto suggested. He continued typing on his keyboard.

The girl stared down at the table she was cleaning and thought for a moment. ''For how many hours?'' She asked the president and took a chair and sat down. ''Depends, how many hours would you like?''

The girl thought for a moment. ''Well i work from 9AM till 2PM and then from 5:30PM to 8PM so i'm not sure'' she said and sighted. THe girl heard foot steps in the corridor. ''Gil! stop talking to Mr Kaiba and get back to work! Why is it that I always see you sitting during work time?'' An older lady shouted at the girl. ''I'm sorry M'am we were discussing something important here'' The girl said.

''I don't give a darn, we must get this building clean before Mr Tanake gets here with the inpection!'' The older woman continued. Seto looked quite pissed at the older woman. ''Excuse me for interuption but we were discussing something important, inface we were discussing if Gil continue working here as a cleaner.'' Seto snapped he hated that people interefere in his conversation.

''Is that so Mr Kaiba, you may be the president, but i'm head of the cleaning team. And if you say is true, then I ask Miss Gil what her plans are, are you staying to work for us, or are you quiting?'' she asked the girl.

Gil sighted. ''I'll quit, having a boss like you is a hell to me, you even give me nightmares!'' she said and took off her cleaning apron and threw it at the older woman. ''I'll take the job'' Gil said and bow her head to Seto. ''Great, You may head to my mansion, i'll call my limo driver in a second.'' He said.

The older woman looked pissed at the girl. ''You stay here tonight! or we don't have enough cleaners'' She hissed. ''What makes you think I care?'' Gil answered and sat down. Seto looked at the older woman. ''Crist, do us all a favor and leave!'' he snapped at the older woman. While he picked up his phone to call the Limo driver. The older woman left pissed and slammed the door closed.

Gil picked up the cleaning cloth and other stuff and brought it to the closet where they kept the cleaning trolley and other stuff.

She returned to the office and looked at her new boss. ''The limo will arive soon, you can wait downstairs, oh and tell Mokuba i'll be home late'' Seto spoke.

Gil nodded and left the office she stepped into the elivator and waited a minute for it to get down.

Once arrived, she walked down to the large hall. It was dark outside and pourin rain. ''It didn't rain on my way here, should've brought a coat'' she thought and stared outside the window.

It took less then 30 mins for Gil to arrive at the Kaiba mansion, the lights were all on. She stepped out of the limo and rang the door bell of the mansion.

A few seconds later, Mokuba opened the door. ''Gil! What are you doing here? is something wrong with my brother?'' He asked the girl. Gil smiled. ''No nothing is wrong with your brother, he sended me to check on you and keep you company'' she answered. Mokuba smiled with relieve. ''Come in, the cook just started cooking, you can eat here too if you like'' the boy said. Gil smiled at him. ''Sounds great'' she said and followed the boy.

''Oh yeah, before I forget, your brother told me to tell you that he'll be home late tonight'' Gil said. Mokuba looked up at her. ''What else is new? he's always home very late, I really don't like it'' He said. Gil sighed. ''I know, thats why he sended me to keep you company so you won't be alone, although i'm not your brother, I hope you apreciate my company'' She said softly. Mokuba smiled.

''Don't worry, I like you, so your company is more than apreciated'' He said and sat down at the kitchen table. Gil looked around the dining room, it was enormous. Gil sat down and looked at the large painting. It had a white dragon on it. ''The blue eyes white dragon, right?'' Gil asked Mokuba. He nodded. ''Yes, my brothers favorite dueling card.'' He said and smiled lightly.

''It's pretty, I really like dragons, but I also like elfs'' she said and laughed softly. Mokuba just smiled, the two of them didn't spoke much as they waited for dinner.

When they were done eating, they moved to the living room. Mokuba really wanted to watch a movie, so he put on Ice age, after that, he put on another movie, and then another movie.

At the 3rd movie, they both had fallen asleep on the couch.

Seto entered the mansion around 12PM and found them both sleeping. He turned off the tv, and lifted up Mokuba in his arms and brought him to bed. He brought a blanked for Gil and tugged her in. She woke up for a moment. ''Oh.. You're home'' she spoke softly and rubbed her eyes. ''Yeah, go back to sleep, it's late, I won't let you go home at this time of hour'' He whispered. Gil nodded lightly and just lay down and closed her eyes.

Seto went upstairs to get some sleep himself.

* * *

End of chapter I! Will start on chapter 2 as soon as posible, i need to finish the first chapter of my zeldaxlink fanfiction first haha XD

anyway please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter ^^


End file.
